Yu Yu Hakusho and Splish Splash
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: What happens when the gang and there two friends Autumn and Flash get bored in the USA at Autumn's house? Autumn get a crazy idea and drags everyone to the water park but we all know its not going to be a normal day at Spish Splash. Please R&R COMPLETE


Winter: Hey they're everyone! Welcome to the first and probably only chapter to "Yu Yu Hakusho and Splish Splash!"  
  
Wisdom: This isn't on you list of ideas.  
  
Winter: Well I just got back from Splish Splash and I had a lot of fun so I decided to make a one-chapter side story while I'm stuck on my dad's computer. Ow sunburns eeevil!!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka belong to Dreamchasereternity. And she doesn't own Splish Splash.  
  
Winter: Right because if I did I wouldn't be getting up for work tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you wanna do?" asked Flash as hung upside down from the top bed to Autumn's bunk beds.  
  
"Iunno what do you wanna do?" asked Autumn as she sat on her bed watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play bloody knuckles.  
  
"Iunno what do you want to do?" asked Flash again.  
  
"Why don't we clean up your room Autumn?" suggested Kurama as he sat next to Autumn.  
  
"But I like my room messy," whined Autumn.  
  
Kurama sighed and looked around his girlfriend's room. In the corner next to the bed was her computer and a chair. Along the walls were a bunch of boxes and junk. In front of the bed was a TV with a play station 2. There were two cages in the middle of the room. One for her rabbit Freckles and the other her two finches.  
  
One of the finches started chirping that sounded somewhat like a laugh. Flash did a flip off the top bunk and pointed at the cage.  
  
"Stop laughing at meee!!" she yelled.  
  
Hiei and Kurama raised an eyebrow and Autumn started laughing. She was wearing a pair of black Capri pants and a black tank top. Kurama was wearing his white Chinese outfit. Hiei was wearing is normal black outfit with the four white belts.  
  
"Um Flash the bird isn't laughing at you," said Hiei as he peeked over from the top bunk. "Yes it is...THERE IT IS AGAIN! STOP LAUGHING AT MEE!" yelled Flash pointing at the bird.  
  
Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Sometime I wonder if you and Autumn switch minds."  
  
Autumn was now standing next to Flash since she just gave the birds some food. The two girls looked like twins. Flash was wearing almost the same clothes as her but the only thing different thing was there hair and eye color along with their height. Autumn was a couple of inches taller.  
  
The girls turned wide-eyed. Then gapped. "HE KNOWS OUR PLANS!!!!" they screamed in union.  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped. "I really do worry about your two." Hiei nodded in agreement.  
  
Flash went over to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were sitting on the floor still playing. "I know how both of you can lose!" she chirped.  
  
"How?" asked the boys in union but not looking at her.  
  
"Like this," she said then hit there heads together.  
  
This caused both boys to rub there heads and glare up at the half demon. Flash smiled and called out her fangs.  
  
"Well if no one else is going to clean I guess I will," said Kurama standing then going over to a box near the computer desk.  
  
"Uh Kurama you might not want to look in there," said Autumn.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Because...well I...uhh...Flash..." but before Autumn could give a good enough answer Kurama screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama who was holding an action figure of himself dressed in doll cloths. (I can't remember the cloths I put on Autumn's doll...I think these are it) First off he was wearing a Barbie dress with a bright pink shirt with yellow dots on it and then an apron.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing and pointed at the doll. Hiei smirked trying really hard to hold back laughter. Flash and Autumn let out giggle trying to keep the laughter in.  
  
Kurama turned to Autumn somewhat teary eyed. "Why?"  
  
"It wasn't me! It was Flash!" said Autumn pointing at Flash.  
  
Kurama glared at Flash. "Should've known."  
  
"How exactly did the doll get like that?" asked Hiei jumping down from the bed.  
  
"Well it started off when Flash was sleeping over or something like that..." began Autumn.  
  
Flashback (A/N: This actually happened)  
  
Autumn and Flash were sitting by Autumn's computer in her room. Autumn was talking to her friend Ben also known as bunny boy. Flash looked around and saw a small little box. She reached over and opened it and pulled out doll cloths.  
  
"Uhh Autumn is there something your not telling me?" she asked in a concerned voice  
  
"I used to play with dolls when I was little," said Autumn turning to her.  
  
"Was that before or after you ripped there heads off and put the heads on pencils?" asked Flash looking through the clothes.  
  
"Before," answered Autumn simply then going back to the computer.  
  
"Ah," said Flash.  
  
Flash looked around the room again looking for something to put the clothes on. The rabbit hopped by but he was too big. She looked over at a box next to the computer. And on top of the box was no other then THE KURAMA ACTION FIGURE!  
  
Flash smirked evilly as she picked it up and then started laughing as she dressed the doll in the doll clothes. She started to dress the Kurama doll laughing. Autumn looked over and burst out laughing.  
  
Once Flash finished she looked at her work. "I like it you should tell your friend that she was right. He does look feminine."  
  
Autumn laughed some more. "Leave it like that I want to take a picture."  
  
Flash nodded and tossed the doll back into the box.  
  
(A/N: And from what I know the doll is still like that sitting in that box XD) End Flashback:  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor gasping for air. Flash smiled innocently while Hiei smirked. Kurama sighed and tossed the doll over his shoulder.  
  
"I think I should stop while I'm ahead," he said then walked over to turn on the TV.  
  
A commercial for Splish Splash was on. A rusty old light bulb appeared over Autumn's head and gave a small flicker.  
  
"I have the greatest idea!" said Autumn.  
  
"No," said everyone in union.  
  
"But I did-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
Autumn glared at everyone then ran over to her closet. She tossed many things over her shoulder after she looked at it and said 'no, nope, iie, negitory' and so on. Finally she pulled out some poster board and a sharpie marker. She wrote on it and then walked back and stood in front of the others.  
  
"Hey get out of the way!" said Flash. "This is the episode Kuwabara 'dies' in!"  
  
Autumn pointed at what she wrote. Everyone looked at it but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey I know what we can do!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke's got an idea and it doesn't sound like anything that has the words strip, beer or bed in it," said Flash. "Let's listen!"  
  
Yusuke glared at Flash. "We can go to that place!" He pointed at the board Autumn was holding.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement then went to find there swim suits to get changed into. The boys were waiting in a line to get changed in the bathroom while Autumn got changed in her room.  
  
Kuwabara was about to go in but Flash jumped into the bathroom and closed the door on his face. "I think this is the reason why a lot of guys have flat noses," he said.  
  
About a minute later Flash opened the door. She was wearing a black two- piece. The bottoms had ties on the side keeping it up. Her top had a tie on her back and around her neck to keep it up, since the top was somewhat low cut you could see her scar to where her heart would be. She had a silver chain belly button ring pulled through and around her belly button. Her hair was in a somewhat messy ponytail. She stood there with her clothes in her arms while she took out her spike earrings.  
  
Kuwabara walked into the bathroom while Flash went to Autumn's room. Autumn was changed into a black two-piece as well. Her top piece was that like a tank top and her bottom piece were shorts. Autumn was pulling a regular pair of shorts over her.  
  
Flash went over to her bag and put all her clothes and jewelry in there (but her belly button ring). She pulled a pair of shorts and a shirt over her then sat on the bed waiting for the guys with Autumn.  
  
The guys came piling to the room. Yusuke was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts. Kuwabara was wearing orange. Kurama was wearing red and Hiei black.  
  
"You guys ready? We'll be taking a bus so put shirts on," said Autumn as she took some money from a draw.  
  
The boys nodded and put their shirts on while the girls went to get towels. Once everyone had sandals, dry clothes and a towel they headed for the bus stop.  
  
At Splish Splash (Yes I'm very lazy):  
  
After waiting for about twenty minutes on the line everyone had his or her tickets and walked into the gate. Autumn turned to everyone.  
  
"What do you guys wanna go on?" she asked.  
  
The others exchanged looks.  
  
"Autumn we've never been here," said Kurama.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Autumn then pointed to the lockers. "First stop the lockers!"  
  
After paying for three lockers, taking the extra clothes off and dropping off their clothes and towels. Autumn led them to the lazy river. Since they decided to go in pairs they didn't have to wait long. Yusuke and Kuwabara went on the first tube. Next went Kurama and Hiei, last was Autumn and Flash.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to avoid all the little water fountains and falls. They had no luck what so ever.  
  
"PADDLE KUWABARA PADDLE!" yelled Yusuke trying to paddle away from a fountain.  
  
"I AM, I AM!" yelled Kuwabara as he tried to paddle away from the fountain.  
  
Kurama chuckled when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara get covered in water. Hiei muttered what sounded like 'fools.' Kurama looked back to check on the girls. Autumn and Flash were moving directly under the water and what seemed to be like enjoying it.  
  
After a couple of minutes they came to a winder part of the 'river' that had waves. There weren't very big waves just small ones to move you.  
  
"Wheee!!" said Autumn as she lifted her arms in the air when a wave it them.  
  
Flash tapped Autumn as she moved some of her wet hair out of her face. "I think its time to put operation 1 into action."  
  
Autumn nodded and pulled two paper bags out of nowhere with faces that sort of looked like them each one had a name on it, one said Autumn and the other said Flash. She placed the paper bags over two kids that were passing by on a double tube.  
  
The girls shifted in the tube so hey were laying on there stomachs then slowly paddled over to Hiei and Kurama's tube. Kurama looked back and saw the people with the paper bags on there heads.  
  
"I wonder why they are wearing paper bags," he said.  
  
Hiei shrugged. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back and held onto the side to wait for Hiei and Kurama. Little did they realize that they were about to go under a bridge. One side had a waterfall that you had to go through and the other didn't.  
  
"It seems that the flea hasn't gotten wet yet agent lion," said Autumn to Flash in a walky-talky voice.  
  
"It appears to be the same with the pansy agent fox," said Flash in a voice like Autumn.  
  
Once the boys were right about to go onto the side without the water fall Autumn and Flash sprinted with their tube and passed all four boys directly under the waterfall. All six friends got soaked.  
  
The four boys turned to glare at the girls behind them who were smiling. Autumn had hair stuck to her face and she tried moving it but she somehow fell off the tube and went under water. She surfaced pulling at her hair to make it look like it was attacking her.  
  
"HELP ME MY HAIR IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" she yelled then jumped back under.  
  
Flash started laughing along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled and Hiei shook his head. The lifeguard looked at Autumn then looked away not wanting to know.  
  
"Autumn! Get back in the tube!" sighed Kurama.  
  
Autumn pouted then hopped back in the tube next to Flash. After that the ride was over.  
  
"Where do you guys wanna go next?" asked Kurama.  
  
Autumn looked around a pointed at a ride with yellow tubes you had to sit on. "That one!"  
  
Everyone walked over a got three double tubes. Then ran over to get a good spot on the line. They waited for a couple of minutes on the stairs. The first ones up where Kurama and Autumn. Kurama being the tallest sat in the back.  
  
"Hold onto the handles," said the lifeguard then let them go.  
  
Autumn let go of the handles and waved her arms in the air. "Wheeee!!"  
  
"Autumn!! Hold on to the handles!" scolded Kurama.  
  
"Oh fine," said Autumn and held back on as they were going into the pool that you were supposed to land in. After getting off they watched for the others.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were next. Kuwabara sat in the back and Yusuke up front. The tube went left and right. Sometimes they went up the wall making a turn. When they landed both boys at there arms in the air. When Yusuke tried getting out of the tube he fell into the pool and went under.  
  
He surfaced laughing and then him and Kuwabara went over by Autumn and Kuwabara to wait for Hiei and Flash.  
  
Flash put the tube down in the water and sat in the front. "C'mon nomi you're not afraid of a little water are you?"  
  
Hiei glared then sat behind her. As they were going then hit a big bump with caused Flash to go up in the air a little and have her land on her behind.  
  
"Ow my ass!" she said.  
  
Hiei gave a low laugh. When they came out into the pool Flash purposely leaned into the side to try and get Hiei wet. It worked. Hiei was now again drenched. His spiky hair drooped a little.  
  
Once everyone was ready Autumn led them to Hollywood Stunt Rider. It was a big ride with a water slide that went down deep. Flash looked at it.  
  
"Holly shit..." she said.  
  
"It's not that bad c'mon all of us can go in the same tube thing," said Autumn.  
  
The six friends went and waited about 20 minutes on the line before they were up. Autumn sat next to Flash and Kurama. On Flash's other side was Hiei. He sat next to Yusuke and then Kuwabara sat in the middle of Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
There tube started moving into a pitch black tunnel. Everyone looked around expecting something to jump out at them. But instead of that happening the six were caught by surprise and spend down the slide.  
  
"HOLLY HELL!" yelled Yusuke holding on as they raced down.  
  
Autumn started laughing insanely as they went down. When they hit the bottom they got wet from a little waterfall that was at the end of the tube (they were in the tube the hole time).  
  
Flash laughed as she got covered with water. Once they were at the end where you got off they hopped out of the float and Autumn led them to a different ride.  
  
"What ride should we go on next?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well we've been on the Lazy River, Hollywood Stunt Ride, and Splash Landing," counted Autumn.  
  
"How about we go on that one?" said Flash pointing at another group tube ride.  
  
"Yeah sure let's go," said Kurama.  
  
The others nodded and walked over to stand on line.  
  
"Mammoth River," read Hiei aloud.  
  
"Oh this is the one when you go in the little hut thing and they take your picture!" said Autumn. "Last time I was here a bunch of guys mooned the camera."  
  
"Well that's attractive," muttered Flash.  
  
The other's side so there breath showed. After about 30 minutes of waiting it was finally there turn. The order was the same as before. They went left and right some times going up a little on the wall. When they got to the little hut they saw the camera. Everyone bunched up together and smiled all but Hiei and Flash but they came out good.  
  
Once they got off the ride Autumn grabbed Flash's hand and ran over to where you could see the pictures. Their picture was up on the screen. Autumn was leaning into Kurama and he was holding her. Flash and Hiei leaned in together and Yusuke and Kuwabara and there arms on each other's shoulders. Yusuke reached over to Hiei and Flash.  
  
"W00t! It came out good!" said Autumn cheerfully. "Who wants a copy?"  
  
"Me," said everyone else in union.  
  
Autumn nodded. "I'll have six copies of picture B," Autumn told the guy who was at the counter.  
  
The guy nodded and printed out six copies of the picture. He was watching Flash and Autumn to whole time. This pissed off the guys. Kurama took Autumn's hand and Yusuke put his arm around Flash.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed at him.  
  
"Shhh," he said.  
  
Flash growled at elbowed him in the stomach. Yusuke pent over in pain.  
  
"I was only trying to do you a favor," he growled.  
  
"Well next time don't," Flash growled back with her hands on her hips.  
  
After getting their pictures they went back to their lockers to drop them off and then looked for another ride to go on.  
  
"I know!" said Autumn pointing up at the sky. "We're going to Monsoon Lagoon! Arg mattes!"  
  
Everyone shrugged and followed Autumn to the Lagoon. When they got there they saw a big pirate ship with a water slide and water spraying out everywhere. It was in the middle of a three-foot deep pool.  
  
Autumn ran off up the steps to go on the slide. Everyone followed running around like idiots.  
  
Autumn peeked over from inside a little water tunnel in the ships side. She saw Flash standing there leaning against the ship with her arms behind her. Autumn crept back on the other side.  
  
Hiei went over to Flash to see what was wrong.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope just standing here, is that a crime?" said Flash.  
  
"Yes it is," said Hiei. "You'll have to come with me."  
  
"Come with you where Hiei?" shouted Yusuke from the top being perverted.  
  
Hiei and Flash glared up at Yusuke.  
  
"WHEE!" said Autumn as she sat out of the water tube and got Hiei and Flash wet.  
  
"AUTUMN!" they yelled and started chasing her as she swam away from them.  
  
After about an hour or two of hanging around the Lagoon they started to get hungry. They walked over to the small snack bar and got nachos and soda.  
  
"So you guys having fun?" asked Kurama.  
  
The others nodded in a agreement as they eat. After eating and sitting for a little bit they went to find a map and see what they haven't went on.  
  
"We never went on the Max Trax," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Nor the Cliff Diver," said Flash.  
  
"Then let's do this," began Yusuke. "We'll go on the Max Trax first. Then the Dragon's Den. After that we will go on the Abyss then Giant Twister and after that Cliff Diver."  
  
"You forgot Barrier Reef, Shotgun Falls and the Surf City," said Hiei.  
  
"And those," said Yusuke.  
  
Everyone nodded. Autumn pointed in a direction.  
  
"WE'RE OFF TO THE MAX TRAX!" she said then started marching away.  
  
"Um Autumn," said Kurama. "Its that way..."  
  
Autumn turned around and marched in front of the group. Once they got to the ride they went right up since there was no long line. This was a body ride with two slides. Flash and Yusuke raced on there stomachs. Yusuke won but not by much. Next was Hiei and Autumn. Hiei laid on his back while Autumn went on her stomach. Autumn won. Last was Kurama and Kuwabara who both went on their backs. Kuwabara won that race.  
  
Next up was the Dragon's Den. Since it was a tube ride everyone picked doubles. Flash and Yusuke went together first. Then it was Hiei and Autumn. Last was Kurama and Kuwabara. The Dragon's Den was yellow and black with mist and a big dragon in the middle.  
  
The next ride they went on was the Abyss. The Abyss was a blue tube ride that you could go on doubles with. The pairs were, Autumn and Flash. Kurama and Hiei, then Yusuke and Kuwabara. The ride was very fast.  
  
"Whoo! HARRY POTTER (I didn't go with Dream but I went with my friend Jen who did yell that for some reason)!" yelled Autumn.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Flash looking back at Autumn.  
  
Autumn shrugged. Once they were out of their tubes they waited for the guys. Once the guys were done they went over to Giant Twister. Giant Twister is a body slide ride with three slides all had turns and loops in them.  
  
Once they were done with that they headed over to Shotgun Falls. Shotgun Falls had two red slides that went down steep into a ten-foot pool. In the middle of the slides was what looked like a water tower.  
  
"Dude this is gonna kick ass," said Flash as they waited on line.  
  
"I don't know," said Kuwabara. "The slide is so steep."  
  
"That's what makes it kick ass," said Flash. "I can't wait to go on that Cliff Diver!"  
  
"Eh you can go on that," said Autumn patting her friends back.  
  
Flash shrugged and walked up to the slide. After everyone was done they went over to the Cliff Diver for Flash to go on. Flash was all the way at the top about to go on. The other's waited down below for her.  
  
"Is she really going to do this?" asked Yusuke. "That this has to be over 10 feet high!"  
  
"Well she does have wings," shrugged Autumn and watched Flash lay on her back and go zipping down the slide really fast.  
  
Since there was another little hut the camera took a picture of Flash sticking her tongue out showing her tongue ring as she gave them the finger. Autumn looked over at the picture booth and saw the picture and burst out laughing. Kurama looked over and sighed. The others laughed.  
  
"Since when does she have her tongue pierced?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I got it done a week ago," said Flash from behind them.  
  
"So what is it now?" asked Kurama.  
  
"One tongue and belly button ring, with 5 holes in each ear," answered Flash.  
  
"Weren't you planning on getting your eyebrow done?" asked Autumn paying for two copies of the picture  
  
"That's next week," shrugged Flash.  
  
"How can you stand all those needles?" shivered Autumn giving Flash a picture.  
  
Flash shrugged. After they went back to the lockers and put away the pictures they went over to Barrier Reef. The ride had a ten-foot deep pool with two tunnel slides. In front and in the middle of the slides was a giant shark head. After about 40 minutes of waiting they took turns going in the slides then went over to the wave pool.  
  
"This is like the best thing here!" said Autumn as they walked through the gate.  
  
The water was calm as they walked in. Autumn led them to over behind the blue line (all the way in the deep end 5 feet). Soon the waves started and everyone was jumping in the waves. Flash dove under a wave. When she surfaced some big guy grabbed her arm and started laughing (This actually happened to me while I was there. I didn't even know who he was!).  
  
"What the fuck? Let go of me!" yelled Flash.  
  
The guy just laughed. Flash kicked him in the stomach and swam away when he let go. A couple of minutes later the same thing happened to Autumn but Kurama saw and punched the guy. (That also happened to my friend Jen but there was no Kurama to punch the guy for her. That guy is such a ass hole.)  
  
Flash whistled. After ten minutes the waves stopped.  
  
"We can stay in for another round or we can go," said Autumn.  
  
"Let's go that guy is scaring me," said Flash moving next to Hiei.  
  
Everyone nodded and got out of the pool. They passed a Photo booth with a surfboard and waves behind it.  
  
"Dude!" said Yusuke. "We gotta take a picture!"  
  
Everyone nodded and piled onto the surfboard. It was in height order well sort of. First was Kurama who had Autumn in his arms in front of him. The Kuwabara and Yusuke who were putting on an idiot show. Then Hiei and Flash.  
  
Once they lady who was at the booth took the pictures Autumn paid for six then they went back to the lockers stopping to take a couple more pictures. Autumn and Flash took a bunch of pictures together in the picture booth things (like they have at the mall). Most of them making funny faces but one normal one. The Kurama and Autumn took some pictures. Then Flash and Hiei took two pictures. After that the whole group packed into the little booth and took some rather funny pictures.  
  
Once they were done taking pictures they went back to the lockers to get their stuff. After pulling their clothes on over their swimsuits they left for the bus stop. On the bus everyone gathered around to look at the pictures.  
  
"So attractive Flash," said Yusuke pointing at the one that Flash took on the Cliff Diver.  
  
"You know you want me," teased Flash.  
  
Everyone laughed. Soon it was there stop and they hand to get off. Once they walked back to Autumn's house they took turns taking showers. Once everyone was done and in there sweats/PJs. They gathered around and watched some TV.  
  
Soon everyone fells asleep. Autumn was hanging off of her bed. Yusuke was on the top bunk. Kurama laid next to Autumn and Kuwabara fell asleep on a beanbag. Flash was laying on the floor asleep. Hiei was sitting next to her leaning against to bed looking at the pictures of everyone. He smiled and thought to himself. _'I am happy here with them and her.'  
_  
He looked at the strip of pictures he and Flash took. Most of them where funny picture but there was one when Flash rested her head on his shoulder and they looked at the camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter: Gah! ::Falls backwards:: That took me three days to write. So really I went there Wensday...  
  
Wisdom: Well this is only a one chapter so please review!  
  
Winter: BYE!  
  
::Credits start going::


End file.
